


The beauty of your heart

by LelianasSong



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4424564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LelianasSong/pseuds/LelianasSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are times when Elena Trevelyan worries about the collection of scars she has amassed, but such things are quickly forgotten when Josephine is concerned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The beauty of your heart

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write some smut... so here you go. Here is the smut! ;D

Elena remained still, silently looking ahead as she felt nimble fingers prod at her back. A single, soft trace followed the path of a new scar, mapping it out upon the mages skin as if it were a delicate piece of silk and not another addition to the patchwork that was her back. How many scars were there now? Small knicks and large gashes, all forming the piece that Josephine had before her.

She took a deep breath as the touches tickled her, sending shivers down her spine from her already sensitive skin. It was a feeling that Josephine seemed to notice quickly, as she continued to press with her fingers, eliciting another reaction at her will.

“How bad does it look now?” Elena asked, looking over her shoulder at Josephine, whose eyes seemed trained upon her back.

“Hmm?” Josephine hummed gently, running her finger across one of the oldest scars upon her back.

“My back? How disfigured do I look now? I had always hoped that I would remain a beauty, it seems that idea disappeared the moment I got the scar upon my face… I thought maybe my back would be safe but…” Elena started, frowning slightly as she looked at Josephine.

Slowly, Josephine’s eyes moved from her back, looking up instead to look into her eyes. There was a moment of silence, when Josephine seemed taken aback by Elena’s words, almost as if she could not quite believe that she had heard them correctly. She shook her head slowly, instead reaching forward and wrapping her arms around Elena’s bare waist.

“My darling, you _are_ beautiful,” Josephine whispered, kissing her shoulder gently. “No amount of scarring could change that.”

“You’re just saying that because you’re biased,” Elena grumbled, even as she leant back into the embrace, enjoying the way Josephine’s front pressed comfortingly against her back. She felt safe in the embrace, a feeling she had come to relish when it came to her love. “You have to say I am beautiful.”

Josephine giggled lightly, pressing her lips to Elena’s neck again and again, leaving little pecks across her skin.

“I do not have to say anything, Elena,” she replied, resting her head against Elena’s. “You are so beautiful, I could not even begin to do you justice.”

“That’s pretty rich, coming from the most beautiful woman in all of Thedas,” Elena grumbled, playfully jabbing Josephine in the stomach with her elbow.

“Who is being biased now, my lady?” Josephine giggled, who began to unwrap her hands from around Elena’s waist, instead allowing her hands to smooth over the Inquisitor's taut stomach.

Closing her eyes, Elena allowed herself to give in to the sensation of Josephine’s fingers, waiting as the woman seemed write sonnets upon her skin with the ink of her touch. It felt as though the woman were printing every ounce of love and devotion she felt into Elena’s skin, weaving her a most gorgeous declaration that Elena could not prevent the swelling of love within her chest.

Those hands moved upwards, with fingers dancing and skimming across the skin of her breasts. She could feel the way she held her breath, as clever fingers manipulated her body as easily as her words could sway nations. Slow and steady breaths moved against her ear as Josephine seemed enraptured in the actions she was performing. Her lips pressed to Elena’s neck once more, her tongue slowly flickering on the Herald’s pulse point until she could not help but groan.

“Josephine…” Elena whispered, placing her hands over Josephine’s as they held firmly onto her breasts, massaging them until Elena could feel that coil within her beginning to tighten and the anticipation within her chest.

“May I show you what parts of you that I find beautiful?” Josephine whispered as her fingers pulled and rolled around the buds of Elena’s nipples.

“If you must…” Elena gasped, chuckling gently as she felt the reverberating of Josephine’s chest as she laughed with her.

Suddenly, she felt Josephine pull back and away from her. Her back felt cold, the warmth and safety gone the moment that Josephine had removed herself from Elena’s waist. It was probably pathetic, how quickly she turned around and whined, lunging forward and wrapping her arms around Josephine’s waist, pushing her face firmly into the softness of Josephine’s stomach.

She felt that vibration of a laugh again and the feeling of fingers brushing gently through her blonde hair. She began brushing it away from her face, her fingers trailing along the slightly stubbly side of Elena’s undercut. The mage closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation until she felt Josephine pat her back gently, a finger pressing twice into her back.

“Your back is like a masterpiece,” Josephine said softly, running her fingers over it once more. “I worry for you… but it tells a story. You are alive and these scars are here to prove it. You are strong, my darling.”

“Hmmph, maybe,” Elena chuckled, nuzzling her face further into Josephine’s stomach.

“I wonder what people would say if they saw you like this?” Josephine giggled, gripping Elena’s arms and encouraging her to sit up in front of her. “In public you are so…”

“Cold? Manipulative? A scary mage who is trying to take over the world with an army of demons and maleficarum?” Elena added, smirking gently as Josephine pushed her down so that her head rested upon her plush pillows.

“You have heard those rumours then?” the Antivan replied, her lips pursing in displeasure, even as she pulled up her nightgown and tossed it to the side.

“Oh? I was just supplying them from my own wealth of experience. Are people really saying that about me?” Elena asked, furrowing her brow.

“And worse… still, it is less widely spoken now and many face disgrace if they voice that opinion out loud,” Josephine’s voice grew serious, her eyes flashing with a dangerous glint as she paused. It was a look that Elena had begun to know well and was one she was forever grateful would not occur because of her. “Still, this is not the time to discuss such things. We are both in our smallclothes and we have more pressing matters to attend to.”

“Oh, I do love it when you get all direct and in control,” Elena hummed appreciatively, wrapping a hand around the back of Josephine’s neck and pulling her in for a kiss.

Elena could feel the way Josephine smiled into the kiss, her soft lips pulling up at the corners as Elena took her top lip between her own. It was gentle, a tender sort of thing that sent the flames in Elena’s chest spluttering into life. Flames flickered inside of her, filling her with the same warmth from earlier as she felt Josephine lower her body to fit beside her, her naked breasts pressing into her side.

The tenderness seemed to turn into hunger in mere moments, as Josephine’s fingers fingers moved back to her breasts, toying with her. Elena gasped, arching her back against the touch and nipping Josephine’s lip, enjoying the way that her girlfriend moaned at the motion.

“Is this how you show me what you find beautiful about me, Josephine?” Elena whispered huskily.

“Oh hush,” Josie responded, moving to trail kisses down Elena’s body.

The mage gasped, her body feeling as though it were on fire from the trail of kisses left down her neck and along her collarbone. Her body tensed in anticipation as she felt a warm mouth envelop around her breast, sucking and rolling her tongue as Josephine looked up at her with those disarming and intelligent, hazel eyes. Now, they were filled with a hint of amusement swallowed in a sea of desire as she watched Elena’s mouth fall open in her pleasure.

A soft cry as teeth bit down and nails scratched down the plane of her stomach, leaving red marks in their wake. Her stomach clenched, a warm heat pooling between her thighs as she watched as Josephine eagerly lavished her breasts with attention. She stroked a hand through Josephine’s hair, hastily unpinning it from the bun before she became too distracted to do anything about it.

Suddenly, she felt Josephine’s fingers press against her smallclothes, rubbing firm circles over her clit. Her breath hitched, her back arching slightly as she gripped onto Josephine’s waist, her nails digging in slightly as Josephine giggled at the reaction her touch had caused.

“You always say this to me… but you are so very _wet_ , Elena,” Josephine whispered, moving herself back up so that her lips were pressed against the skin below Elena’s ear.

“Ha!” Elena choked out as Josephine’s fingers slid beneath her small clothes and slipped through her wet folds. “That’s not very fair…”

Her only response was a small giggle, as Josephine pulled back, pulling Elena’s small clothes down the expanse of her long legs and throwing them to join her nightgown. The woman smirked down at her lover, her hazel eyes taking in every sight of Elena’s bare and naked form before her. Finally, her hooded eyes glanced between Elena’s open legs and Elena groaned in arousal as Josephine licked her lips at the sight.

Hands began to caress her thighs and Elena felt her body react, her muscles tightening as if waiting for the inevitable touch of Josephine’s tongue. Elena could not bear to look away, her emerald eyes transfixed on Josephine as she lowered herself between Elena’s thighs, her tongue trailing slowly up her skin.

Each lick and nibble sent another wave of heat between her legs, a yearning need heightening as Josephine’s movements got closer and closer. Her breath tickled upon the thick hairs between Elena’s legs, those hazel eyes glancing up at her lover and making certain that she had her undivided attention. Josephine always had a habit of demanding that and with them alone like this, she was granted it now more than ever.

“Josephine, stop teasing me!” Elena grumbled, her hands clutching tightly onto the sheets in her frustration.

Slowly, Josephine reached her hands up to Elena’s hands, lacing her own fingers with hers and squeezing gently. “As you wish.”

The moment that Josephine’s tongue licked up Elena’s folds, the mage felt as if her body was already ready to explode. She felt the sensation keenly, her hands squeezing harder as Josephine moaned into her. Her supple tongue felt like magic, each slow lap and firm roll against her clit sent a wave of pleasure throughout her body. A coil, twisting and tightening with her stomach, pulling as her back arched with the newly vigorous assault upon her. It felt as if Josephine knew just how to pull each and every moan and gasp from Elena’s lips, as she moved one of her hands to join her lips and tongue.

Two fingers slid so effortlessly inside, curling and twisting until Elena’s eyes slammed shut, a guttural groan escaping her lips as she felt her body getting closer and closer to that inevitable ledge. And Josephine was as always a pro, pressing her fingers inside of Elena until they hit that spot that made Elena’s concealed moans merge into louder outbursts of pleasure. Again and again, curling and stroking until Elena was certain she could only see stars. Her hand latched onto Josephine’s hair, pulling her closer and closer as she clenched her stomach, leaning upwards as her legs began to tremble.

“Josie, _fuck_! That’s… _Maker_!” Elena gasped, her voice turning into an almost breathy whine as she felt that coil tighten and the flames rushing underneath her skin until she was certain that she could take no more.

“Elena… let go, my darling,” Josephine mumbled huskily. “Can you do that for me?”

Groaning, Elena felt Josephine suck hard upon her clit and found her body arching and trembling as she finally fell over the edge. Her hands gripped tightly in Josephine’s hair, pulling her in as she lapped and sucked upon her, turning her gasps in to moans and cries, forcing her to ride the orgasm. Elena let out the breath she hadn’t known she had been holding in, allowing herself to breath in raggedly as she felt herself coming down from the high.

Her body began to relax, twitching slightly as Josephine’s tongue collected the wetness between her thighs, a soft and rhythmic motion that sent Elena’s head spinning. Her girlfriend moaned in approval, moving her work to her thighs before she finally pulled herself up the length of Elena’s body again.

Laughing slightly, Elena wrapped her arms around Josie’s waist as the Antivan cupped her cheeks and kissed her firmly. She could taste her lingering taste upon Josephine’s tongue and she could not help the moan the pressed against Josephine’s lips. Her head spun, enjoying the knowledge that Josephine seemed to have enjoyed every second of making her come undone. Of the knowledge that Elena would even allow her to do such a thing.

“You taste… delectable,” Josephine giggled against Elena’s lips.

“Hmmm? What was that?” Elena asked, moving her hands down to cup Josephine’s backside and pulling her down upon her thigh.

Josephine mewled in pleasure, her lips pulling into an even greater smile than before.

“I said you were delectable… delicious… marvellous…”

“Are you going to run out of adjectives?”

“ _Sono abbagliato de te_ ,” Josephine whispered, sighing gently as she rocked herself back onto Elena’s thigh.

“ _That_ was not an answer to that question, Josephine!” Elena chuckled, her heart brimming as she understood the words said to her. Her need to have Josephine growing as the woman rocked against her thigh again in a steady rhythm.

“ _Ho bisogno di te_ , Elena,” Josephine gasped, biting her lip as Elena slipped her hands beneath her smallclothes and squeezed the flesh of her backside firmly.

Elena quickly sat up, jostling Josephine slightly who gasped in surprise. Eagerly, Elena hooked her fingers around her smallclothes, pulling them down to her knees and allowing Josephine to pull them off the rest of the way. For a moment, Elena merely sat, her hands caressing Josephine’s waist as she looked at the beautiful goddess in front of her. She allowed her eyes to drink in all of her, her soft curves and her dark skin that seemed so warm against the flickering lights of the candles that basked them in an orange glow.

Softly, Elena pulled her forwards onto her lap, pressing her lips to Josephine’s collarbone and kissing and nibbling along the exposed flesh. A smile pulled at her lips as she felt Josie gasp, her chest moving slowly as her hands caressed the back of Elena’s head, holding her in place. Yet Elena could feel the impatience rise within her, to see Josephine come undone as surely as Elena had done. Her lips moved in a heated path down to Josephine’s breasts, where she languidly rolled her tongue around a nipple, smirking at the low gasp that fell from Josephine’s lips.

“Elena, please,” Josephine gasped, rocking her hips against Elena’s stomach and whining.

A slow smirk stayed upon Elena’s face as she dipped one of her hands down Josephine’s stomach, tickling and dancing across her skin until she slipped past dark curls and into wet folds. Josephine moaned lightly, her nails gripping onto Elena’s shoulders as Elena rubbed her fingers firmly on her clit.

“I love getting to do this to you,” Elena whispered huskily, moving so her lips pressed against the side of Josie’s mouth. “You are so gorgeous, my love. My goddess.”

Josephine merely whined in response as Elena slipped her fingers inside of her, curling them firmly as she felt her lover rock her hips against the action. She began a slow pace of thrusting her fingers, each movements matched by the rocking and circling of Josephine’s hips. The woman groaned, wrapped an arm around the Inquisitor’s neck and holding her closer, their lips finding each other hungrily.

As much as Elena loved the feeling that Josephine gave her when she pleasured her, nothing compared to the feeling of seeing her love come undone at the touch of her fingers. Those perfect lips parted and the way her hips sought out the pleasure Elena offered, almost greedily. It felt raw and passionate, a dance so well perfected that Elena found she could lose herself in it.

She felt each tightening of Josephine’s muscles, could hear the soft gasps and moans as she increased her pace, upping the tempo of which they moved. A third finger was added to the melodious sound of Josephine’s cry. Elena buried her face in Josephine’s neck, smiling against the skin as she could feel the way her lover’s heart beat so rapidly within her chest. The soft cries of her name that fell from Josephine’s lips felt like the most glorious chant that Elena had ever heard. Far more beautiful than any bird song or choir, Josephine’s words sang straight to her soul and Elena had to fight within herself not to cry at the mere thought of such a thing.

The dance that making love to Josephine was grew stronger and faster, building and building in it’s music until Elena could feel that moment that she had been waiting for. A simple rub of her thumb against her clit and the dance and music reached its crescendo. Josephine cried out, rocking her hips eagerly against Elena’s fingers as she clutched onto her shoulders. It felt almost as if the Antivan were trying to merge herself with Elena, to feel her body so closely that they would become one. If only such a thing were actually possible.

Elena captured her chin with her free hand, holding her in place so that she could kiss her lips. Her lips sought Josephine’s eagerly, relishing in the softness and the tenderness and warmth that seemed to flow throughout her. She could feel Josephine begin to slow, her movements more lethargic as she came down from her high.

Gingerly, Elena removed her fingers, breaking from the kiss long enough to pop all three digits into her mouth. She could taste Josephine so clearly, intoxicating her as she licked the wetness from her fingers.

“ _Come sei bella…_ ” Josephine whispered, kissing Elena as soon as she had removed her fingers from her lips.

“I love you, Josephine,” Elena said, her heart bursting with light as she looked into Josephine’s hazel eyes.

“I love you too, my darling.”

For a moment, they remained in each other’s arms, as Elena held Josephine tightly around her waist. She buried her face into her neck, sighing contently as Josephine once again stroked her hands carefully through blonde tresses.

“Are you ready to go again, my darling? Or would you rather we rest?” Josephine asked, tilting Elena’s head up so that she could look into her emerald eyes.

Elena nodded her head, smiling lazily as she looked up at Josephine with wide eyes that appeared to be brimming with happiness.

“In a moment,” Elena whispered, running her finger along Josephine’s lips thoughtfully. “For now, I want to enjoy this. Just being in your arms… I find myself never wanting to leave.”

 


End file.
